


Steamy tweets, steamy times

by queerkier



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay For You, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Spanking, YouTube, tiny meat gang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerkier/pseuds/queerkier
Summary: Cody finds something he needed in a close friend





	Steamy tweets, steamy times

**Author's Note:**

> write sober, edit drunk. And don't forget to mla cite all the tweets you quote.

 

It hadn’t taken long for Kieran to become part of the group. He was super chill to hang out with, and had an awesome sense of humor. Squad goals, if you will. Sure he was the only gay one in the group, but that only added to the fun. It was like a dish filled with different spices, and Kieran was the salt that brought out all the flavor. 

It wasn’t until the fated day when Noel invited Cody and Kieran over to film “reading steamy tweets part two” when things started to change. Adding a homosexual point of view really added to the fun of the ridiculous tweets they were looking at. Cody didn’t pick up on the little things like when 

Facts, Horny (hornyfacts). "Hearing your man moan is one of the best things.. like yes baby tell me how much you love it. ." 04/06/18. 12:12AM. Tweet.

came up, and  Kieran looked wistfully over at the clueless man before him. It was such a cliche, having a crush on a friend he could never be with, but he couldn’t help himself. He would catch a glimpse of Cody’s tattoos peeking out under his shorts, and just wish he could push them up and put a real skull between his legs. Or when Cody would wear a tight shirt, or even take it off, and all  Kieran could do was trace his torso down to the edge of his shorts, and wonder, did he truly keep his dick that fat….

Kieran snapped back to attention, brought from his daydream only by a killer opportunity to make a gay joke. That is who he was supposed to be after all, the funny gay, not the useless crush gay. The tweet in question was 

Facts, Horny (hornyfacts). "I just want a lot of attention & some bomb ass sex. " 03/11/18. 2:58PM. Tweet.

He snickered, “so bomb ass-sex? Finally, a real fact. What i need everyday”

Everyone laughed, and he managed to keep himself together for the rest of the video.

 

After they finished filming, cody came up to  Kieran and asked “So can gay guys really do that everyday? I thought there was like prep involved.’

All  Kieran wanted to say was “Cody, my tight ass has been ready for your cock since we met” but he swallowed that urge (wish it was his load) and said instead “well I’m a bottom, so we don’t eat. That way I’m always ready for a hot daddy to take me anywhere’ he cringed, worried he had been to graphic, but cody had an indescribable emotion on his face for a second before he chuckled. 

“Haha, still want to edit together tonight?”

“Yeah!”  Kieran said, breathing a sigh of relief that he hadn’t crossed a line, “I still have to finish my short film”

‘I told you man, you can’t call a 12 minute long ametur porn video a short film.

Kieran laughed, putting a sassy hand on his hip, ‘I don’t know about you but when I fuck it is ART”

  
  


Back at Cody’s place, they were working together, Cody on his computer editing some video about Buzzfeed, while  Kieran sat on the couch with headphones on, trying his best to edit the video without getting a boner. He was so focused he didn’t notice when Cody came up behind him, and unplugged his headphones, releasing the sound of his own breathy moans through the apartment. 

Once he had the video paused, cody leaned over, “Dude, why do you moan like a chick.” Offended,  Kieran retorted “as if you’ve ever heard a chick moan in real life” Cody jokingly punched his friends arm. 

“ So Mr. bigshot filmmaker, what’s going to be your next award winning movie?”

“Oh fuck me!’  Kieran said, not even noticing his freudian slip ‘I haven’t even started on that. It’s so hard to get someone to fuck me on camera! We live in southern california for christ sakes!”

 

“Well. Maybe what you need is a celebrity cameo” Cody leaned in to the smaller man's neck with a smirk, his lips nearly touching skin.

Kieran froze as he stuttered out his response, not believing what was happening “h-ha, real funny Cody-” he was cut off as he turned around, lost for words at the sight in front of him. Cody was standing behind him, one hand placed on the his shoulder, the one touching himself through the front of his pants. He was biting down on his lip, and all  Kieran wanted to To was take off those shorts and slide his DSLs over the cock he had lusted over for so long.

Thankfully, that’s exactly what cody had in mind too. Kieran turned around on the sofa, sitting on his knees while Cody slowly unzipped his pants. Before he could even reach his boxer briefs, Kieran had his mouth around the outline if his cock in his pants. Cody pulled Kieran's head back, giving a few seconds to remove his underwear before the smaller man's mouth was on his growing erection again. Kieran brought his hands up to grab the base of the delicious cock in front of him, but his hands were quickly pushed away. A hand carded through his hair, the other holding his head in a way that screamed dominance, causing a shudder to run through Kieran's body. He tilted his head to capture the other man's head, sucking his way up. He closed his eyes, steadily taking the cock in inch by inch. After what felt like an eternity, he felt the cock hit the back of his throat, and opened his eyes to see Cody throw his head back with a sharp inhale. Cody adjusted his grip on his friends head, holding him in place while he began to thrust in and out. Like a true pro, Kieran took every inch of it, drooling all over it. He could barely think, every neuron in his brain focused on taking that dick like his life depended on it. Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, Cody stopped suddenly, grabbing the man's tank top, and pulling him up to his level.

Kieran tried to kiss him, but Cody placed a finger on his mouth. “No homo man”. 

Kieran grinned and slipped the finger in his mouth, sucking on it like it was the thickest smoothie he'd ever had. Cody rolled his eyes and began to drag him to the bedroom, shedding his pants as he went. Shutting the door behind him, Cody spun Kieran around, one hand on his still clothed cock, one on his throat, holding the other man's plush ass against him. The bottom grinded back on him desperately, as Cody unzipped his pants, freeing the other man's straining erection. He pulled his pants down to his ankle, and then pushed onto the bed face first. He pressed his cock against his plush cheeks. 

“Is it true what you said,” he whispered, “ that you’re always ready for dick?

Kieran had only been half kidding when he said that earlier, but he fumbled around for the condom and packet of lube he had in his pockets. Cody chuckled when he pulled them out. As Cody rolled the condom onto his cock, Kieran quickly poured some lube on his hole, and rubbed the remainder on Cody. Kieran groaned as he felt the thick cock begin to broach his tight hole. He tried to push himself back on Cody’s dick, but Cody help him still with a hand on his hip. While arching his back, Kieran couldn’t help but notice that Cody had not one, not two, but  _ three _ candles lit around his bed. 

“Now who’s prepared,” he whispered, earning himself a hard smack on his ass. Cody began to move gently move in and out, quiet curses beginning to slip from his lips as he lost himself to the sensation of the tight ass around him. Kieran knew he wouldn’t last long, he was so pent up, and began to arch his back and rock his hips back, his thick ass rippling against Cody’s toned thighs. 

And then- cody adjusted his angle ever so slightly, hitting that special spot just right, and Kieran lost it. As he shot hot ropes of semen onto the bed sheets, his ass clenched and tightened around Cody’s cock,  bringing him to orgasm as well. He swore he could almost hear a “fuck Kieran” slip from Cody’s lips just before he pulled out and tossed the condom away. Kieran quickly turned around to clean off his friends cock, bringing Cody just to the edge of pleasure and pain, before pulling away and licking his lips.

Cody flopped down on the bed “I just cleaned these sheets you know” he said, fake mad. 

“Well,” Kieran said saucily, “I’ll have to make it up to you.” he rolled up closed to the other man, placing his head on his firm chest, tracing his fingers along Cody’s ribcage.

“You know…” Kieran said, as Cody nodded, ready to pass out “when he all in yo guts killing yo shit... that’s my favorite.” 1

Cody groaned and ruffled Kieran’s hair as they drifted off to sleep

FIN

 

Works Cited

  1. Facts, Horny (hornyfacts). "When he’s all in yo guts but still gives you those soft kisses in between him killing yo shit.. That’s my favorite." 03/13/18. 7:46. Tweet



**Author's Note:**

> was this a shameless self insert? hell yeah


End file.
